A Fairy Tale
by AmeriShenokie
Summary: AU/krack with America saving England in a fairy-tale like setting; inc. Italy, Germany, France, Prussia, Austria, Spain, Russia, and Belarus... One-shot. Humanized names used. Written for my dear GF.


Once upon a time, in the brilliant kingdom of Scone, there lived a beautiful "princess" named Arthur Kirkland. Everyone in the kingdom loved him, especially one person in particular: Alfred Jones, a young prince from faraway Hamburger Valley. But there was one who envied Arthur very much; an evil frog by the name of Francis. Ever since Arthur came to be, Francis plotted and planned on how to take him away from the kingdom and keep him to himself.

One day, Arthur decided to take a stroll just outside the kingdom in the vast fields of wildflowers. Then Francis saw his chance as he watched Arthur's venture at his magic crystal. Francis called forth his magical minions, Gilbert, Roderick, and Antonio. "I want you to get Arthur for me!" Francis ordered, "Lure him to the castle so he can stay with me—forever!" The minions obeyed and set forth to fetch him.

Meanwhile, out in the meadow, Arthur was busily fiddling with a string of flowers. "Alfred..." he sighed dreamily. Gilbert, Roderick, and Antonio had reached their destination and transformed themselves into a couple of the friendly creatures that Arthur was familiar with and went up to him.

"Let's go play!" they called to Arthur, tempting playfully to have him "chase" them back to the evil frog's castle. Unknowingly, Arthur fell for it and played the one-way game of tag with them. He didn't realize that he was heading for the castle until he stood under its shadows. The sight of it scared him and he sensed the evilness within it, but before he could even turn back to run away, the minion trio changed back to their normal forms and pulled him to inside the castle.

Luckily, a pixie, by the name of Feliciano, who knew Arthur witnessed everything and ran off to the kingdom to inform Alfred of what happened to him. After a short while, Feliciano finally reached the kingdom of Scone and saw Alfred close-by. He went up to him and explained everything to him.

"Arthur's been taken away by the evil frog, Francis!" Feliciano sobbed, handing over the string of flowers that Arthur had made earlier as a sign, "You need to rescue him!" Alfred held the string of flowers and looked at them for a moment. "Then let's go!" he exclaimed, "Lead me to him!" Feliciano nodded and the two journeyed to Francis' castle.

Meanwhile, Francis could see their quest through his magic crystal. He showed Arthur merely to tease him. "Your hero is coming for you," Francis chuckled evilly, "But he won't make it here..." Arthur didn't believe him. "He will!" he argued. Francis scowled and threw Arthur into a cage to keep him there forever. "You doubt me?!" he yelled, "Then witness for yourself!" With that, he summoned a dreary-looking dragon, Nathalia. "Destroy Alfred!" Francis commanded, showing the creature Alfred's location in the magic crystal. Nathalia roared and jetted to where Alfred and Feliciano were.

It wasn't long until the two adventurers met the dragon, and unfortunately, neither of them had any weapons and they weren't very prepared at all to fight. However, Feliciano pulled out a bag of dust and sprinkled them across a sunflower field. Nathalia followed the little pixie and when she got closer to the sunflowers, she couldn't resist leaving them. It was a trick! Feliciano had sprinkled some magical dust onto the flowers to force the dragon to stay. Unfortunately, a good amount of the dust had landed onto an elf, named Ivan, within the patch. As he came running out into the open, trying to brush the magical dust off him, the dragon spotted Ivan, and immediately hooked all her attention on him. Ivan noticed and ran away, with Nathalia, being under the spell, chasing after him. Alfred and Feliciano watched the event briefly and continued on their way. Francis' castle wasn't too far now, and the next thing they knew, they were within its dark shadows.

At the gate, they noticed a guard, Ludwig, keeping watch for the intruders. Feliciano had an idea. He sneaked up behind him and pulled out the bag. He reached in to grab some of the magical dust, but the bag was empty; he had used all of the dust with the dragon. It was at that moment that Ludwig turned, ready to annihilate poor Feliciano. The pixie had to think quick; a distraction would have to do, so that Alfred could sneak into the castle and save Arthur from the evil frog.

Feliciano then began to flirt and tease the guard. Once Ludwig was caught up in the distraction, Alfred crept through the castle gates. But Feliciano didn't follow; after a short while, he actually grew to be more fond of the guard and decided to stay behind with him. Alfred was now on his own.

Deep inside the castle, Francis knew that Alfred was inside, and he was still persistent on getting rid of him. He called Gilbert, Roderick, and Antonio again. "Make sure he never gets passed you!" Francis ordered, sending the minions off to where Alfred was.

Alfred was soon confronted with the three and they held him back by holding a hamburger-eating contest. They didn't know that Alfred really had the advantage though, and he did win the contest. And after winning, he left the minions behind with their stomachaches.

Finally, Alfred came to where Francis and Arthur were, but the evil frog still refused to let Arthur go. "Free him!" Alfred demanded. But Francis refused. "Never..." he said. For a moment, he paused as he thought of a scheme to win Arthur, and he came up with something that would surely give him an advantage.

"If you want your precious Arthur so bad," Francis declared, "Then just try and win her back from me!" "How?" Alfred asked. "With..." the evil frog explained, "A cooking competition!" Alfred didn't really want to participate into anymore contests, but if it meant to save Arthur from the evil frog, then so be it. He had little chance at winning against Francis, since the evil frog was actually well-known to be a splendid chef throughout the lands, but Alfred still pursued.

Francis then summoned for Judge Matthew to see who would win the contest. "I will be the winner!" he exclaimed, "You, Alfred, have no chance against my secret ways of my culinary masterpieces!" And with that, the contest began.

However, in the middle of the run, Matthew noticed what really was Francis' "secret." The evil frog had taken out a vial and putting it into the food. The vial contained a universal condiment that would make _any_ food top-notch. "You, evil frog, are cheating!" Matthew pointed out, "The use of this bottle disqualifies you." Francis scowled at being caught. "You dare defy my cooking?" he snarled. But the judge was unmoved. "Alfred is the winner by default!" he stated, "Arthur will go to him..."

With Francis losing the contest, the cage that Arthur had remained trapped in transformed into pink, purple, and blue butterflies; their wings tinted gold and green at the tips. And Arthur ran towards Alfred into an embrace. Francis just sat by himself all alone, and the judge felt sorry for him. Matthew went to him and kiss the evil frog, turning him into a prince.

At the same time, Francis' castle lost its dreadful appearance and the gloomy skies turned clear and sunny. And all of the people within the nearby village crowded to its gates in joy. Soon, the gates opened and there stood Alfred and Arthur. The people cheered to them for what they did. "Alfred," Arthur cooed, "You're my hero..." And with that, he gave him a kiss and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
